Before Sunset
by mikey magee
Summary: Kanan undertakes a secret mission alone. Find the Empire's latest weapon and take it out. Simple...except he didn't expect to get into trouble, or be rescued by an old ally. But what secrets are being hidden? What isn't being said?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't like this," Hera said, as she piloted the Ghost to its destination on Lothal. "Are we even sure this intel is correct? A-and it's way too dangerous for one person."

The Ghost was too quiet, and held an air of tension. Kanan held his breath as the ship went in for a landing under the silent cover of night. The crew had intercepted some info that the Empire was creating a powerful weapon, something that could not only finish every planet in the galaxy, but possibly in the whole universe. Something like that was too big not to check out.

"Hera, look. Whatever this weapon is, out intel says its being tested here, on Lothal. We need to find it, and get rid of it. Nothing good can come of it," Kanan said, crossing his arms.

"But why do you have to go alone?" Hera asked and she placed the ship in park. "This is too dangerous to be a one man job, we don't even know where to start looking!"

"Exactly, the fewer people looking for it, the less likely it is for the Empire to know someone's trying to take it down. Too many people equals too much risk, you know this."

Not only that, it wasn't like the others were in any condition to help out. Sabine and Zeb were busy gathering intel from some off world Empire Academy, and Ezra had been sick all week. He was in no condition to do anything.

"Look, it's gotta be done. You know it and I know it." Kanan grabbed his pack, and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll keep in contact. There's nothing to worry about."

And with one last hug from Hera, he walked off the Ghost, out into Lothal.

* * *

The best place to learn about anything is in a bar. At least, that's what Kanan had learned through his years, and luckily, there was one right on the cusp of the town's border. He could ask around, try and find something out. It would be a start.

The bar's sign was written in some script he couldn't read, he almost wish he had Sabine here with him. She was great a different dialects, and whenever they had a difficult situation, she just charmed her way out of it. No matter.

He walked in, the place smelled of old puss. There really wasn't many people there. Nothing to go on, but like the old Jedi used to say, "Nothing is as empty as it appears at first glance."

He sat down, blew a few credits on a drink. He laughed with the bartender, joked with some girls who passed by. Just normal bar stuff, something to blend himself into the background. This place seemed so familiar to him, like an old pair of shoes he had forgotten about. But it wasn't just that, there was a presence here. The Force was telling him. Something familiar to him, but changed, like an old knife that had grown crooked with age. There was someone here. Watching him.

"You know," Kanan began as he ordered another beer, "I've been hearing some weird stuff around town lately. Somethin' about the Empire building a new tower to one of the generals somewhere."

The bartender, a Zabrakan with orange skin that seemed to filter through his nails, scoffed. "Actually, I have been hearing about some kind of project. But, it's just rumors."

"Rumors?" Kanan asked, leaning in closer.

"Yeah. I don't know much, but apparently it's happening somewhere on the coast."

 _The coast? But our intel didn't say anything about that. In fact, there hasn't been any activity there at all._

"You think?" Kanan asked, "It's been pretty quiet there. I mean, if they were building something, wouldn't it make a larger ruckus?"

The bartender shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno, just tellin' ya what I've been hearin'. You want another?"

Kanan shook his head a left a large tip on the table. "No thanks. I've got work to do."

The coast? This could be nothing…but Kanan couldn't take that chance. He hugged his jacket close to him and moved on.

All the while, feeling that strange familiar presence following him as well. Someone was there.

* * *

The coast of the town was always so very quiet. There was never much water on Lothal, and what was there was polluted by Empire factories. Most people never really went anywhere near the ocean. Too many bad memories of when the Empire first came.

Kanan scanned the coastline, there was nothing here. Nothing at all. But perhaps that was the point? If the Empire was testing some kind of weapon, they wouldn't want it out in the open where Rebels like him could poke around. Was there some kind of an entrance? Was it under ground?

Kanan took a deep breath, and tried to ignore the smell of fumes filling his lungs. "Just focus on your breathing," he told himself. If there was an entrance, he could find it. If there was some kind of testing going on, he would be able to sense it.

"Just. Breathe."

And he allowed his training to flood back to him. Everything is connected, everything is the same. Listen to the world and it will tell you the answer.

"Listen to its story."

He concentrated, deep beneath the sands of Lothal, deep within the entrails of the planet's catacombs, there was something down there.

Something big.

"I think I've found what I've looking for."

This mission was going smoother than most. By now, he would've at least had some resistance, but so far, everything was going well.

Well, accept for the fact that he had to find a way in. Kanan thought hard. Whatever was going on, they were doing it underground, through catacombs, and tunnels as to not be detected right? So what if the entrance was underground too? Kind of like an underground passageway that could only be accessed through-

"The sewers."

The last time the crew was on Lothal, Ezra had told them that the sewers led to a lot of different places throughout Lothal, and lately the Empire had gotten wind of these tunnel and began to limit the public's access to them.

But what if they were using them for something else? As a passageway perhaps? Maybe that's why the Intel didn't have much to go on when it came to finding a location, because no one other than locals would know about those tunnels.

 _Okay_ , Kanan thought, _it shouldn't be hard to get access to a restricted area_. _I do that three times before breakfast._

He went back into town, and…borrowed a storm trooper's uniform. The city was so lousy with those white suits, Kanan was sure the guy would find a replacement soon. Getting into the restricted area was easy. The Troopers didn't even bat an eye, they just waved him into the sewer system without even checking if he had the proper clearance.

This was…a little too easy. If the Empire's big secret weapon was down there, wouldn't security be a little tighter? Something was definitely wrong, but he was too far into the systems to stop and turn back. If he did, then the trooper at the gate would know something was up, and he might not get another chance.

This was his one shot, and he wasn't about to blow it because of paranoia. If it did turn out to be a trap, he could handle it. The sewers eventually led to the catacombs underneath the coastline, he could practically hear the ocean waves above him. This was the place.

Kanan looked around through his Storm Trooper helmet. The walls were lined with heavy canons, like the ones used in the Clone Wars, with artillery like that, the Empire could keep Lothal in a constant state of panic.

"This must be what our intel was about." Kanan reached for his comm, "Spector 1 to Ghost. Spector 1 to Ghost."

But all he got was static.

"Great, I'm too far underground. I can't get a signal."

Well, that was to be expected. No matter, those cannons had to go. Kanan looked around, there were storm troopers everywhere. He couldn't just go in, light saber blazing. That would not only give away himself, but it might tip the Empire off about the Rebellion having inside info. No, this had to be done quietly.

"But how exactly?"

Kanan tapped his helmet, and walked over to the cannons, only to be stopped by some buckethead who demanded to see his security clearance.

Great, now they wanted to beef up security?

"Uh, yeah well…" Kanan tapped the outside of his outer armor, as if searching for a lost ID card. "General Kallus told me…that…"

 _Ah Force it._

With one swift arm wave, the Stormtrooper was sent flying off his feet.

And that was enough to get everyone's attention.

"Sector 2 we have a hostile by the cannons. Repeat, a hostile by the cannons. He is a Jedi, send word to Kallus."

Well, so much for the element of surprise. But again, all Kanan had to do was get those cannons taken out, and he could get back the Ghost, and if that meant cracking a few bucketheads, then so be it.

He whipped out his light saber as the stormtroopers began to swarm. Their blasters blazing and their orders clearer with each advancement. Take that Jedi out.

Kanan dodged, he blocked, he moved with all the speed of a fighter ship, gliding past enemy fire as if they were stray strands of dust. He was nearing the cannons, just a little further now, so close he could smell their ammunition…

And then he felt a sharp pain graze his shoulder, and his lightsaber dropped down onto the ground.

 _You lost focus…_ he told himself. Too caught up in what was in front of him, paying no attention to his surroundings. Too impatient. Just like his master always told him. And now, he was staring down the barrel of multiple blasters.

"Call Kallus, we've got his Jedi…and the other Rebels can't be too far behind."

Kanan clutched his shoulder and closed his eyes…and he felt a familiar presence fill his body. He had been followed here by the same person who was at the bar. How had he not sensed that before?

He rolled his eyes. Right, too unfocused.

"Just come quietly," one of the troopers said, "Kallus has a few questions for ya'."

The soldiers advanced, their blasters pointed squarely at Kanan's jaw.

"Well, those questions are just gonna have to wait."

And that voice, mechanic and deep, filled Kanan's ears. Out of nowhere, shots fired from the left, disarming and disorienting enough troopers for Kanan to land a right hook, and bolt out of danger. They shot back, tried to confuse and hinder, but Kanan was too quick, and in no time he had grabbed his saber and was lost in the catacombs of Lothal.

He tried his com again, "Spector 1 to Ghost."

But still no response.

"It's no use," came the familiar voice, and the familiar presence, again. "All communications are jammed."

Kanan looked around, trying to find the source of that voice. The man who had helped him.

"What?" Came a cheeky retort, "You're not gonna thank me for saving you?"

Kanan winced at that voice, both oddly annoying, and strangely familiar.

"I wouldn't say you saved me," Kanan said.

"I would," came the man's voice.

"How about you stepped out into the open. Maybe we could get properly introduced?" Kanan placed his hand on his weapon's hilt. For all he knew this guy could be an Imperial under the guise of a Rebel. Wouldn't be the first time. "Why don't you come on out?"

And then footsteps. Hard heavy footsteps of boots. Whoever this guy was, he wasn't much on the subtle side. Kanan turned to his side, to see a tall man (almost his height) in a painted trooper helmet that would make Sabine jealous. The colors swirled together in a mix of orange and green, almost hypnotizing.

"Nice helmet," Kanan said.

"Thanks. I had a friend paint it for me."

Kanan could almost hear the smile in this guy's voice, almost as if he were joking with him.

Kanan turned his saber on, and the cave lit up in a blue light. "How about you lose it and let me see your pretty eyes, huh?"

The man merely raised his arms, and placed his hands on his helmet. "Don't freak out, alright?"

This man, this man who stood with the stature of a soldier, and had the presence of an old forgotten friend, stood before Kanan and removed his helmet. His hair was the color of the sky at dusk, and his eyes glowed with a vibrant blue that rivaled the storms themselves. A wide scar graced his face, from fore head down to his left cheek, and his chin had given birth a dirty goatee. The face and voice were different, dulled and jagged, but still the frozen, as if time had refused to change anything further.

"Ezra?"


	2. Chapter 2

Kanan couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Ezra was some kid who still needed a lot of training and discipline, not some grown man with dulled eyes and a scar across his face.

No, this wasn't Ezra. How could it be?

The man only rolled his eyes and sighed. "You're confused. I can tell." He tucked his helmet under his shoulder. "What was that thing you were always saying? Trust the Force? Try doing that."

The Force? Why did this guy know about The Force? Kanan thought as he looked him up and down. And the more he gazed, the more he saw differences between this guy and his padawan. Ezra might have been rough and smart-mouthed, but he attacked any challenge with a sly grin and cocked eyebrow, as if to say 'No problem'. This guy's body language was held none of that energy. His posture was slumped and his lips pressed into a thin line, even when he tried to joke, he seemed too tired to fully commit.

'Ezra' rolled his eyes again. "Okay, you don't believe me. Fine. But how about you examine me when we're further away from those Stormtroopers, okay?"

 _Well_ , Kanan thought, _he did have a point_. And he could always get to the bottom of it later, when they weren't being hunted.

"Let's go."

They ran back into the catacombs, through the sewers, and out into the streets of Lothal, as far and as fast as their feet could take them, and it wasn't until Kanan and his "friend" were well into town that he felt safe enough to slow down and breath.

"Okay," 'Ezra' said, "I think we-"

Before he could finish, Kanan grabbed hold of his shirt and slammed him against a nearby wall.

"Who are you?" Kanan asked, his teeth clenched into a tight ball. He couldn't take any chances, if this guy was some kind of a threat to his team or his mission, he wanted to know.

"Same old Kanan, all business. Look," he said, "We're already making contact." He gestured to Kanan's arms that were currently barred against his throat. "Just concentrate. Listen to the force inside of me. Padawans and their Masters have a bond, don't they? You're the one who taught me that."

Kanan had told Ezra about that…once, and frankly, he wasn't even sure if the boy was paying any attention. When it comes to a bond between Master and Padawan, or any two force users, that bond is forever formed. Just about nothing can break it, and even if it is broken, pieces of it still lingers like a scar or a bruise.

If this was Ezra, Kanan would be able to feel it…and he did. For a split second. There was a familiarity there, one Kanan felt whenever he had to fix Ezra's meditation position, or show him the proper way to deflect a blast.

A fondness Kanan felt during mealtime with the rest of the Ghost Crew, or the chilled tenderness he felt the night before when he realized his Padawan was under the weather and had cancelled training for the day.

"Do I seem familiar yet?" Ezra asked.

Kanan slowly backed away…this was Ezra. His Ezra. His Padawan…but this guy was nearly as old as him. What was going on?

"I can tell you're confused," Ezra said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible, but the boy…the man was out of breath himself. Brought on by exhaustion and a grand sense of panic. What did he have to be panicked about?

"Look, kid" Kanan said, "How about you and I find some place to hunker down for the night and you can start explaining what's goin' on."

Ezra smiled. "No problem Master."

They had found a hotel somewhere in the middle of town. Not too big on accommodations, but they didn't ask any questions and the rate was cheap. Perfect. Kanan flung his pack against a wall, and Ezra placed his helmet down on the old coffee table.

"Spill."

Ezra sighed and collapsed onto the bed. "Don't you want to get a little food first? Maybe check on the Ghost, tell them you're alright?"

"Now kid."

Ezra just sighed and sat up. "I'm from the future."

Kanan only stared blankly at the man's eyes, so much like his Padawan's.

Ezra continued, "You're on a secret mission trying to destroy WMD's the Empire hopes to manufacture, that part's legit. But the cannon's they were just a front to keep the Rebellion from discovering the real weapon." Ezra leaned in forward, the shadow from the light covering his face like a cowl. "The Empire is developing Time Travel tech, something that could reshape the very fabric of reality itself."

"And how do you know all of this?"

Ezra just cocked his eyebrow, as if to say "Hello? I'm from the future."

Kanan just rolled his eyes, "Right. Go on."

"In my time, the Rebellion didn't learn about the time weapon until it was too late, and now it's pretty much complete. At the time of my departure, they were testing the thing, which is why I'm here now. I managed to sneak in, disrupt the testing and come back to this period to try and change things."

Kanan could tell Ezra was telling the truth, The Force told him so at least, but there was also something he wasn't telling him. Something that itched at the back of Kanan's brain.

"Okay, so this weapon is still in its development stages?"

Ezra nodded.

"And they're building it here on Lothal?"

Ezra nodded.

"Did any of your people from your time period happen to know where?"

Ezra shook his head, "No, apparently during its developmental stages they moved it around every so often so that no one was able to get any good intel on it. They really took it seriously."

"So, we've got nothing to go on?"

 _Great_ , Kanan thought. _Back to square one_.

"Well, no necessarily, we've got two Jedi here and together we should be able to figure something out."

"Fine." Kanan plopped onto the next bed and stretched out. "There isn't any use in trying to do something now. We'll rest up and get started in the morning."

Ezra sat up like a bolt, "Right now? I was hoping we could go to a bar or something. I mean it is pretty early." Ezra rubbed the back of his neck…did he sound disappointed?

"No." Kanan said, "We'll get some sleep, and regroup in the morning. Besides, you're not old enough to go to a bar."

"Sure I am."

"No," Kanan corrected, "You're not, because in this time period you're fourteen, and fourteen year olds don't go to bars. Now sleep."

"At least let me take care of that shoulder," Ezra said, "You took a pretty bad hit back in the catacombs."

"Good night Ezra."

 _Same old Kanan, one track mind all the way through._

"Alright," Ezra said as he tucked himself into his comforter. Was Kanan asleep? Could he sense the anxiousness swirling within Ezra like a dust cloud? Ezra swallowed hard and hoped not. There were somethings his master didn't need to know. Not yet.

He took a deep breath and whispered, "Good night Master," too soft to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came too soon for Ezra or Kanan's liking, but work had to done. When Ezra awoke, Kanan was busy looking over the maps of Lothal, scouting for potential entrances to the Empire's testing facilities. Based off what Ezra had said, they had to be testing on this planet somewhere. Right?

"Mornin' kid," Kanan said without looking from his map. "Get up, get dressed and let's go. I've gotta pick your brain about a few possibles."

Ezra rubbed his eyes. His fingertips brushed against his long scar. It had been a long time since that scar had healed, but it was still painful.

"No sweat Master."

Kanan glanced from his map, his brow furrowed. From what Ezra remembered, Kanan didn't much like being called Master, though the memory had become foggy with age.

"Weren't there any history datapads on this from your time? Maybe strange readings in certain areas, unexplained disappearances? Something?" Kanan asked, returning to the map.

Ezra simple shook his head, "No. The Empire was pretty thorough in covering their tracks. But, there were rumors. Not much to go on though."

"Kid, that's about all we have to go one right now. Any info you got, you need to tell me."

Ezra placed his bare feet onto the cold floor beneath him. "Well, there were some whispers about testing to the East, but those were so long ago they have pretty much become myth in my time."

"How far east?" Kanan asked.

"About to the outskirts of Jhonz Town, but most people just think they were spreading rumors to get more tourists. I just tend to ignore them."

"Alright then, Jhonz Town it is. Get dressed." Kanan folded up the map, and placed it in his pack. "We don't have any time to lose."

On their way out, they had borrowed one of the hotel's utility vehicles. A hover pod that barely got off the ground, and moved with the speed of a Tatooine slug. But it didn't matter, they were making headway.

Kanan did the best he could to focus on the dusty road ahead, and not the full grown man at his side who was his Padawan. His own student who he had just left.

Ezra tapped on his kneecaps, the sound almost drowned out the engine. Almost.

"Aren't you gonna call The Ghost? Let them know how everything's going?" Ezra asked, trying to break the silence.

"And tell them what? 'Hey Hera, I've got Ezra from the future here with me. We're just gonna go on a little road trip through Lothal to find a time-machine.'"

Ezra winced at the thought. "Right. I guess I can see your point."

"Not only that, I don't want you…well young you," Kanan looked to his side, unsure of how to state his claim, "finding out about this. You've got enough to worry about with that cold and all that training. Frankly, the less present-day Ezra knows about this job the better."

Ezra placed his hand on his scar once more, "Yeah. I get it."

"Not only that," Kanan continued, "But I think he might have a heart attack if he found out what's gonna happen to his face in a few years."

Ezra winced, and jerked his hand back to his lap.

"How'd that happen anyway?"

Ezra scoffed, a deep breathy sigh, and tried to laugh. "Just another day as a Rebel. I-I kind of lost focus on an Inqusitor and he left me a little goodbye present."

Ezra losing focus. What else was new?

"Kid, I keep tellin' ya, you need to always be mindful of your enemies. You can never allow your opponent to catch you off guard. That's how you _die_."

"Kind of like you back in the catacombs? _Master_?" Ezra smirked a little, as Kanan's face turned red.

"Do as I say, not as I do kid."

But one thing was sure, the second this mission was over and Ezra was feeling better, Kanan was going to tighten up on the meditation exercises. That lack of focus in the apprentice could only be blamed on the teacher, and Kanan would not let his lack of teaching ability cost his student his life. No freaking way.

Even as they drove down the dusty roads of Lothal, Kanan couldn't help but sense that something was off balance. There was a great veil that hid certain parts of Ezra's feelings from him, something Kanan was not used to dealing with. Granted, Ezra hadn't advance far enough in his training to learn how to hide his feelings from his mentor, but their bond hadn't become that deep just yet. Kanan never felt a deep connection with Ezra (like he had with his master) because they were still learning to understand each other.

But now feeling that bond with Ezra's older self, and dealing with a block of Ezra's own creation made Kanan feel disconnected from his Padawan. What wasn't Ezra telling him?

"So, what exactly is your story kid? I mean, it's kind of hard to imagine my little Padawan grows up to be..." Kanan moved his hands up and down, gesturing to Ezra's ripped clothes, scar, and tattered vest. "This."

Ezra sighed. "It's not much to tell. The Rebellion on Lothal fell, and then after words, the Empire got a strong hold on other major parts of the galaxy as well. Capturing every Jedi, force-sensitive, and defector that they could. They even managed to capture some guy named Luke Skywalker."

"Who?" Kanan asked.

Ezra just shrugged, "I don't know, some force sensitive guy. Either way, the Imperials rule the whole galaxy and are looking to expand."

Kanan clenched his jaw. "Expand to what?"

"We don't know, but a small group of us hope to find this weapon and take it out so we don't have to know what the answer is."

"What about the rest of the crew? Hera? Sabine?"

Ezra shrugged again. His face stayed stoned and cold but his mind gave his feelings away, as plain as a holodisk. The very thought of those names made his mind cloud over. "Don't know. After Lothal, we all kind of lost touch."

But…the crew had survived worst scrapes than that? Would a failed siege like that really cause them all to dissipate? Was this weapon really that powerful that it destroyed their moral so thoroughly? No…that couldn't be. Kanan wouldn't let it be.

"We can't let this thing do any more harm than it's already done."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are we almost there yet Kanan?" Ezra asked.

"Kid, I told you we'd be there soon. Stop asking me."

"Can we stop off for food later? We didn't even get any breakfast before we started our little trip."

"We don't have the time." Kanan said.

"Yeah, well, what's the point of finding the testing site if we don't have the energy to storm it? Not only that, but naturally something like this would require a lot of concentration and we can't do that if our stomachs are empty."

"Ezra, I-"

"And I know you're hungry too. I can sense it."

The kid was right, Kanan hadn't really eaten anything since he had left the Ghost, and the day had gone on for quite a while.

"Look, there might be a place somewhere down the road where we can stop for a bit. We'll grab a little food, and get right back to the search. Deal?"

Kanan just rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

* * *

The diner was a dump (and Ezra had seen a lot of dumps in his life). The tables creeked and the diners looked like they had just spent the last week wading around in a swamp. Not that Kanan or Ezra looked any different. Without so much as an acknowledgement, Ezra chose a seat next to the window, and Kanan followed.

The two sat. Ezra grabbed a menu, and Kanan pulled out his map again. Perhaps he could calculate how long it would take to get to their destination. Ezra just leaned against his seat and stared out his window, counting the pedestrians that passed by. How long had it been since he had seen Lothal? Since he had been with his old Master on old soil.

"Hey kid?"

Ezra glanced back to Kanan, "Yeah?"

"What are you planning to have?"

Ezra just shrugged, "Just, whatever you get."

Ezra heard a soft scoff coming from his Master, "Ezra, you hate what I eat. You say it always makes you gag."

Ezra just smiled, "Well, my tastes have grown up."

Kanan went back to his map. Ezra brushed his fingertips against his scar once more. It had been years since that saber had graced his face…but it still burned. The mark of that horror still stained his face.

* * *

It wasn't a pretty story. In fact, not a night went by that Ezra didn't stay awake remembering it. Kanan's cold stare. Kanan's cold breath, and the day Kanan's blood ran down Ezra' arm like syrup. But…he didn't have a choice.

Ezra awoke that day, still suffering from his cold, but determined to practice with Kanan. He walked down the halls of the ghost, and knocked on Hera's door.

"Hera?" His voice barely over the hum of the ship's engine. "Where's Kanan. I wanna start practice for the day."

Hera opened her door, and scowled. "Ezra, you're in no condition to do anything except sleep." She placed her hands on Ezra's shoulder and gently led him back to his bunk.

"But, where is Kanan. I haven't seen him all day." Ezra said as he climbed up into his bunk.

"Well, you haven't seen him all day because you've been asleep…and you need to keep being asleep." Hera tucked him in. "You'll see Kanan later."

And Ezra went to sleep believing that.

But then the next day came. And no Kanan. Sabine and Zeb had returned from their mission, and no Kanan. Ezra had recovered from his cold…and still no Kanan.

"Hera," Ezra asked when the waiting finally became too much. "Where's Kanan? What's been going on?"

"Yeah," Sabine agreed. "He's never been gone this long."

Hera rubbed his temples and sighed. It had been too long, and even she was getting worried.

"Hera," Sabine said, "You need to tell us what's going on. If Kanan's in trouble we have to know about it."

"Look," Hera began, "A few weeks ago we got some information that the Empire was building some sort of weapon on Lothal. Kanan went out to find it, and destroy it."

"Alone?" Ezra asked. Without any kind of backup, or inside info, that kind of mission was suicide. "H-how could you let him go alone? He-"

"We didn't have a choice Ezra. No one else was able to come with him, and the fewer people on this mission the better. I didn't like it any more than all of you but it has to be done."

But despite the necessity, Hera still didn't like it. Kanan said he would stay in contact, but she hadn't heard back since the day he left. Every night she thought of contacting him, but that might put him in more danger than he was already in.

"Look, we have to stay put and trust in Kanan. He knows more about this stuff than any of us. He'll be fine."

But she was wrong.

* * *

"Food's here kid," Kanan said.

Ezra snapped out of his memory. What sat in front of him of was some kind of a sandwich, bathed in what look like rotted goat's milk.

"Uh…great," Ezra said.

Kanan just smirked, "Yeah. I thought you might say that." And then he replaced Ezra's plate with his own, a smaller sandwich made of juicy tomato, chicken, and Lothan lettuce. One of the things Ezra ate just about every day in his youth.

"So…I guess somethings just don't change, huh?" Kanan asked as Ezra took a bite of his lunch.

Ezra's face changed a bright pink. "Well…maybe not."

Kanan chuckled, and sipped his beer, and went back to his map.

This was nice. Just Kanan and Ezra, on a mission together. Just like old times, and for a brief second, it almost felt like nothing had changed. For a brief second, Ezra felt like he had his family back. Like he never got that scar across his face, like Kanan never disappeared from the rest of the crew, like the Empire didn't destroy all hope left in the galaxy.

But the feeling didn't last because Ezra knew the truth of his hands, and the guilt of his own sin. The blood that seeps through his dreams. Ezra grabbed his food, and his hands shook. Harder and harder. Kanan. Master Kanan.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?"

The man who taught him everything he knew.

 _I'm sorry._

"Ezra?"

Kanan Jarrus. The man who acted as a father when fathers were scarce.

 _I didn't have a choice._

"Ezra, are you alright?"

Kanan Jarrus. The man he murdered.


	5. Chapter 5

"We should get a move on," Kanan said, finishing the last of his meal. "I've been doing a little research and if we cut across some hills to the east, we'll be at Jhonz Town by nightfall."

Ezra raised his eyebrow and wiped his mouth. "How is that a shortcut?"

"It's not, but it's the best we've got. So finish your milk and let's go."

Ezra still couldn't believe Kanan had ordered him a glass of milk, rather than a quick beer. He had been drinking beer since he was sixteen…but of course, Kanan didn't need to know that. Well, he couldn't really blame his master. Ezra had once heard that people hold on to the best versions of their friends and family. A son never really grows old to his father. A friend never really becomes a stranger, even as time steals their years away. Is that why Ezra could never seem to move on? Even after all these years?

Memory was a cruel drug.

Ezra chugged his milk, and slammed his glass. A thing rim of white stained his upper lip and he smiled. "All done."

"Good," Kanan said, "That'll help you grow big and strong."

Kanan placed some credits down on the table, and the two went back to their vehicle.

"You're sure those guys won't mind that we borrowed this?" Ezra asked.

"Kid, the only thing I'm sure of is that we need to get to this town and stop this weapon. The whole galaxy depends on it."

They entered their vehicle, Kanan began the engine, and the two moved on. Towards the rolling hills that Kanan indicated on his map.

Every so often Kanan would glance towards Ezra, his face glazed with an old scar. How exactly did that happen? Oh, right, the Inquisitor that had attacked him. Was that guy really still alive? All those years in the future and he was still hunting down Ezra?

"When this is all over kid, I'm gonna double your training," Kanan said.

"W-what? Don't you think that's a little much?" Ezra asked, his voice cracking with each word. Kanan chuckled, he almost sounded like the old Ezra again. His little Padawan.

"So…tell me more about this future of yours. What about Lothal? What about the rest of the Galaxy?" With the young Ezra, getting him to open up was difficult, but Kanan never got the feeling the kid was actively hiding something from him. Old Ezra, was a different story. It was like pulling teeth just to get the simplest explanations. Was the future really that bad? "And the Ghost crew. How could you all of just drifted a part?"

Ezra chuckled….those were good questions. Questions that led to answers. Answers that led to stories. Stories that left scars in Ezra's skin. Stories. Always stories.

It wasn't a pretty story. One Kanan could not hear, but Ezra knew by heart.

He remembered how the days turned to weeks. The weeks turned to months, and there was still no word from Kanan. Hera began to leave her com on, hoping for some message from Kanan. Ezra began to meditate longer, hoping to find some trace of his master through the force. Zeb and Sabine asked around Lothal, becoming more and more desperate with each asking.

There was no trace of him.

"Hera, what are we going to do?" Ezra asked.

She didn't have an answer. As time went on, things on the Ghost began to stand still. Sabine painted less and less. Zeb and Chopper almost stopped arguing, and Ezra started spending hours in meditation searching for what could not be found.

"Can't you ask around Hera? M-maybe Fulcrum would know something?"

Hera only shook her head.

And soon the months turned to years. And years. And years. Ezra grew taller, his voice deepened, his body began to boast its age. Ezra began to practice more. Harder. Longer. On some strange level, he had convinced himself that if he became a better Jedi, Kanan might return to them.

But that was just a story he couldn't really believe. Slowly. Very slowly. The Ghost began to take missions. Returning stolen weapons to other rebel cells. Delivering crates of supplies to planets in need. Always keeping an eye out for any sign of Kanan.

They asked questions. But always came up empty.

"This is ridiculous" Ezra said finally. "What exactly was Kanan even doing out there alone? W-why wouldn't he take someone with him?"

Zeb just shrugged his shoulders, "Yer preachin' to the choir kid."

"That's enough, both of you," Hera said, "Look, no one could have stopped this. It was out of everyone's hands. All we can do is keep searching, and hoping."

But what good was hope?

The missions became more dangerous. Soon, the Ghost Crew took assignments that involved more risk, more gunshot wounds, and more chances to find Kanan.

"Guys," Hera said as she walked into the living area. It was time to prep them for their next mission. "I just heard back from Fulcrum, it appears there is some new Inquisitor working for the Empire," she turned directly at Ezra, they all knew what that meant. "We need to be extra careful on this one. Got it?"

Ezra nodded, but he wasn't concerned about himself. All he wanted was to find Kanan, and if this new Inquisitor knew anything, Ezra would find out.

A pretty routine mission. The Empire was getting ready to distribute new blasters to their armies. The crew only needed to intercept them, and get them away from the Empire. Ezra had wanted to do the mission alone, but Hera was against it, in fact, she flat out told him no. Solo missions were banned, and they all knew why.

Getting in was easy, just a quick explosive provided by Sabine and presto, they were in. Sabine stayed by the exits to watch for any potential hostiles. Ezra entered enemy territory and Zeb was right behind him.

"'et's just get these 'eapons was get out."

Ezra nodded. "Come on, intel says they're in the last corridor."

Ezra and Zeb jogged passed door after door, but there were no Stormtroopers, no guards, nothing. It was almost as if they had wanted them there.

"I don't like this," Ezra said.

"Why? Do you sense a disturbance in the Force?" Zeb asked, his mouth curving into a grin.

"Actually…I do."

And this disturbance was twisted and gnarled, as if it were a ship flying with a crooked hull and a torn engine. Something was off about this whole entity, but something familiar.

"So…you're the Ghost Crew," came a husked voice. "The Empire tells me you've been causing them a lot of headaches."

Ezra turned, and his eyes widened. There in the distance, with lightsaber in hand, and black gloves in place, stood Kanan.

"Well," Kanan said, "I'm great with headaches."


	6. Chapter 6

"Kanan?" Ezra asked as he walked forward, his heart pounding so hard, it felt like it was going to jump through his chest and run away. "I-it's me. It's us." He gestured to Zeb. "Y-you're alive." And a small smile blossomed onto Ezra's face. After all this time, all these years, Kanan was back, he was alive…but something was wrong.

Kanan took out his light saber, blue as the sky he and Ezra trained under, and slowly stepped forward. "You rebels are in direct confrontation with the Empire and its doings, and I am here to stop you." Kanan's eyes narrowed, "And I don't take prisoners."

Kanan leapt forward, his eyes the color of amber, and his mouth curved into a dry grin. He slashed and hacked, and on impulse, Ezra leapt back.

"K-Kanan," Ezra said, "It's us."

With a shaky hand Zeb pulled out his blaster, "Come 'n Kanan, this joke's gone on for too long." Zeb didn't want to shoot, and neither did Ezra. This was Kanan, the man they had searched years to find. To rescue. He was family. You don't fight family.

"Come on, you know us," Ezra said as he back away.

"The only thing I know is that you two will stop breathing, very soon." Kanan raised his weapon, and lunged forward. Kanan slashed, and Ezra blocked. Kanan yelled, and Ezra backed away. Kanan was serious, even during practice Ezra could tell Kanan was only going easy on him. Teaching instead of breaking, instructing instead of hacking away. Kanan was serious, and Ezra wasn't sure if he would be able to survive this battle.

"Kanan, please," Ezra said once more, his arm sore and his mouth dry. "Y-you've gotta remember us, and Sabine, and Hera."

Kanan stepped forward, "Enough."

And in a flash, blasts from all directions shot out.

"Ezra, we've gotta get outta here," Zeb said.

But Ezra didn't want to leave, not with Kanan right in front of him. Not with his master so close to being reunited with him…but…but…

"Let's move."

And Ezra didn't have a choice.

Getting onto the Ghost was easy, but getting the news about Kanan out of his mouth, Ezra found, was far more difficult.

"It's Kanan," Ezra said as he raced back onto the Ghost, Sabine and Zeb following closely behind him. "He's alive." The Ghost sprang to life with a strange hum that, and Hera glanced back, her eyes a pale shade.

"W-what?" she asked, her voice hopeful, "Are you sure?"

Ezra nodded his head, "B-but, something's wrong. H-he didn't know us." Ezra rubbed his neck as he sat in the passenger seat of the Ghost, "They must have done something to him. Brainwashing? Uh...hypnotism, something." Ezra's voice cracked under the weight of his own words, "W-we've got to get him back."

"We will Ezra," Hera said as she clasped onto Ezra's shoulder. "No one gets left behind."

* * *

"No one gets left behind," Ezra whispered as he and Kanan drove through the mountain's peak and on the path to Johnz City. There, they would find the Empire's weapon and take it out for good. At least, that's what the plan was.

"You say somethin' kid?" Kanan asked as he brought the vehicle to a stop, they were nearing their destination, but there wasn't much light left.

"We should make camp," Kanan said.

Ezra nearly jumped from his seat, "W-what? We can't stop now, we're almost there." There wasn't any time to waste. They needed to get to that weapon, Ezra needed to see that thing destroyed, for all of their sakes.

"W-what's your rush?" Kanan asked, his eyebrow cocked and his mouth pressed into a small grin. Ezra missed that smug look his master always had. "You were the one who said resting is good. I mean, we're both pretty worn out from the trip here, and there's no use is trying to dismantle something if we don't have the energy to do it, right?"

Kanan placed the vehicle in park and got out. The night was warm enough that they could sleep outside. They didn't have any sleeping bags, so the dirt would have to be their beds. To be honest, Kanan was just as concerned about that doomsday weapon as Ezra was. But, all the trip long Ezra had been quiet, even a little jumpy. Kanan's once brash and energetic padawan was now distant and paranoid, and Kanan knew that look too well. When Order 66 happened, Kanan withdrew into himself, let his fear take hold of him. He lost his way.

But he couldn't let that happen to Ezra, not in this or any timeline. A little time outside might bring them closer, perhaps it would ease Ezra's worries out of him and maybe, just maybe, it would get the kid to open himself up again.

 _I won't let you down kid._

Kanan made a fire, and the two camped out. Kanan searched for Ezra with their bond, but the man was still so closed off from him. And whenever Kanan did sense some connection with Ezra, all he could feel was an overwhelming heaviness.

"Hey Ezra," Kanan said, "Have I ever told you about my job as a freight driver?" Kanan leaned back onto his arms and stared up at the sky. He never really told Ezra much about home, or the Jedi order outside of what was necessary. Perhaps sudden distance was his fault. Ezra always did his best to follow Kanan's example, and Kanan knew he had been guilty of keeping himself from others far too often. Like master like Padawan, right?

Ezra just shook his head, "I can't say that you have."

"Well," Kanan began, "I used to work on this backwater planet with a moon that held crystal. Anyway there was this guy named Okadiah," Kanan leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Okadiah. Kanan could still remember the old man's white beard (short on his chin with no mustache). "He gave me a job at one of his bars bussing drunks to and from the mines. He gave me a place to stay." Kanan took a deep breath. Honestly, Okadiah was the closest thing Kanan had to a father. Kanan told Ezra about all the bar fights he would get into, and how Okadiah patched him up after words, poured him a drink and slapped him on his back.

"Sometimes when I look back on those days, I feel really grateful that I had someone there to watch my back. Okadiah, and Hera and Zeb and Sabine…even you. You all help me realize something important."

Ezra glanced over at Kanan, his face awash in the fire's glow.

"Do you remember when I taught you how to connect to those fyrnocks back on the asteroid?"

Ezra nodded.

"Remember what I said? That everything is connected," Kanan raised his hands to the sky, "And that-"

"I'll never be alone." Ezra wrapped his arms around him.

Kanan smiled and playfully punched Ezra in the arm, "And never forget that."

Kanan might not have understood that future Ezra came from, or how it had effected his padawan…but whatever happened to Ezra, Kanan would make sure it never came to pass.

Kanan would not let Ezra lose his way. This would be one story that would not repeat.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ghost Crew had never stopped searching for Kanan, and when they finally found him, a part of them wished they hadn't. At least, that's what Ezra felt whenever he walked through the Ghost's halls.

"No one gets left behind," Ezra mumbled to himself. But what does that mean if the person left behind, doesn't even remember? What had they done to him…why did Kanan feel so…gnarled and cold? And what did that mean for the rest of them? The Ghost was parked on the outskirts of town, cloaked behind a forest of trees, and Zeb stood at the foot of the entrance, guarding whatever it from possible attack.

Hera and Sabine were busy running programs, hoping to catch some glimpse of when Kanan would strike next.

"Anything?" Ezra asked as he walked into the command center.

"Nothing," Sabine said. "What about you? Can't you track him through the force, you did it before."

Ezra just shook his head, "That was a long time ago, back when Kanan was still…Kanan."

It was ridiculous that Kanan and Ezra were so close, that Ezra could practically feel him…and yet Kanan was still a galaxy away.

"W-wait…" Ezra's eyes widened, and his blood ran cold. "I-If I could track Kanan through the force…doesn't that mean that K-Kanan could-"

On the far east of The Ghost, a heavy explosion erupted and shook the crew to the floor.

"W-what was that?" Sabine asked as she got to her feet.

"It came from the Ghost's entrance…" Hera said. She activated her comm "Spector 4? Come in Spector 4? Zeb can you hear me?"

No answer.

She and Sabine grabbed their blasters, and Ezra took hold of his light saber. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. He prayed that he was wrong. But he knew he wasn't.

The trio ran through the Ghost's halls, to the sound of the explosion, and froze at the sight. Zeb lay motionless on the floor, and a hooded man with a dark grin stood before them

"Hello there headaches," Kanan said as he drew out his light saber.

"What did you do to Zeb?" Sabine asked as she pointed her blaster. Even if this was Kanan, she was not going to let him hurt anyone else. "And how did you find us?"

Kanan glanced towards Ezra, "The next time you wanna have a baby Jedi on your crew you should make sure he knows how to shield his mind."

Ezra had been right, just as Ezra could track Kanan, Kanan could track him. How could he not have realized it earlier? Ezra's presence had place all of them in danger.

"K-kanan," Ezra said as he stepped forward, "Come on. You don't want to do this."

Kanan still had to be there, if Kanan could track Ezra that meant the old Kanan, the real Kanan was still inside. Right? "Kanan?"

Without any hesitation, Kanan launched forward. Sabine fire, streaks of red and blue filled the air space. "Ezra," she called out, "Get in this. We need that light saber of yours."

Kanan blocked every shot, and moved forward unfazed. "You're gonna have to try harder than that…"

Hera holstered her blaster, and Sabine looked back. "Hera?" she screamed, "What are you doing?"

"It's still Kanan, Sabine." Hera's face softened. "Do you remember when we first met? Back during that mission to save Cynda? Back then, I was trying to begin a rebellion, and you just wanted to keep out of sight." She moved in closer, her arms outwards, as if waiting for reassurance. "Remember Skelly? And Zaloona? Remember Okadiah?" Hera was close to him now, her hands on his cheeks. "I don't know what they did to you Kanan, but I'm not going to leave you behind. You've never done that to any of us, and we'll never do it to you."

 _Please….come back._

S-she was getting through to him. Kanan's saber fell to his side, and his face began to glow. It was working…it was working.

"Kanan?" Hera asked…

And then Kanan's saber found its way into Hera's chest.

"I'm. Not. That. Guy." Kanan said.

Hera fell to her knees, and the world stopped.


	8. Chapter 8

Hera was dead. Hera was _dead_. _Hera was dead._

"N-no…" Ezra said as he watched Hera's body fall from Kanan's arms and onto the floor. It didn't even make a sound when it hit the ground. "K-Kanan?" Ezra began, but he couldn't find the words.

Ezra felt a small pull on his arm, and turned to see Sabine yanking him from his position and pushing him towards the door. "Ezra, get to Chopper and get out of here," she said.

Ezra found his voice, "What? I can't just-"

"Listen," Sabine said as she laid down cover fire, pushing Ezra closer and closer to the door, "You're the only person capable of stopping Kanan. You need to go." Her eyes shined like the paint from her art. "Now."

Ezra wanted to stay. He wanted to fight against Kanan. Show everyone that he wasn't some coward who would turn tail and run…but before he could even say a word, Sabine was shoving him through the hallway door, and locking it behind her.

"Sabine?" Ezra said as he looked back. There gun shots, screams, the sound of a blaster hitting the ground.

And then silence.

* * *

"Ezra?"

Ezra awoke to the gentle shaking of his shoulder, and Kanan's soft face against the backdrop of the rising sun. That's right. He was in the past. He slowly rose to his feet, the taste of dirt still in his mouth.

"You ready to go kid? Jhonz City awaits."

Since the city was just over a small ridge, Kanan had opted to leave the vehicle behind, it would give them less attention. They could slip into the city, get some intel and get out. Easier than flying through an asteroid field.

"And here we are," Kanan said as they approached the foot of the city. The place wasn't really that big, it looked just like all the other Lothal cities. Small tents that blended into the dessert, workers on their way to cantinas, and the heavy stench of despair everywhere you went.

"I guess we could start at another bar?" Ezra suggested.

Kanan glanced towards a cantina where two Storm Troopers just marched in. Perhaps they too wanted to get away from work for a bit.

Perhaps starting at a bar might not be too bad an idea.

The two walked over, their heads pointed towards the entrance. Kanan leaned over and said, "Don't speak. Just let me handle this."

The cantina was…actually kind of nice. The holey roof above provided nice shade from the sun, and good lightning. Most customers were already passed out from alcohol consumption, so it was quiet.

Kanan and Ezra took a seat at the bar. "One beer," Kanan said, and then he nodded to Ezra, "And a glass a' milk for him." The bartender nodded before Ezra could put up a fuss about the milk.

"So, now what, oh Master Jedi?" Ezra asked.

"I told you before, we just get a little intel." Kanan looked back down to the Storm Troopers, sitting by the window with their helmets off. Whatever the Empire was building, it was probably over their paygrade, but that didn't mean they were completely clueless about what was going on. All he needed was the smallest confirmation that the Empire was up to something in this city, and he'd have all he needed.

"Wait here kid," Kanan said.

Kanan cocked his eyebrow, and sauntered over to the Storm Troopers. If there was one thing Kanan had learned from Hera, it was that a little charm could go a long way. You just need to know how to read people. Tired workers, fed up with their jobs. A few drinks would be more than enough to get them talking.

"Hello there gents," Kanan said as he walked up. He signaled the bartender to bring over a few drinks for his new friends, "A round for the Empire's finest," he said.

One of the stormtroopers, a young man whose face was smoother than the Ghost's hull, smiled and was about to speak. "Tha-"

"We're not interested," another Storm Trooper, an older man, spoke before him. "We can't drink while on duty."

Kanan just shrugged his shoulders, "Come on, one drink won't hurt anything right? Besides, you guys are so busy keeping the galaxy safe, I think it's time one of us citizen did something for you."

The bartender brought over three drinks, and Kanan handed each one out, and took one himself. "To the long rule of our wonderful Emperor," Kanan said as he raised his glass.

Ezra looked over to Kanan. He took a long swig of milk and smiled. The bartender returned just as Ezra had finished his drink.

"Want another one?" he asked, "If you want, I might even be able to put a little chocolate in it for ya'." The bartender grinned, pulled out his towel and began to dry the bar top. Ezra knew this guy was making fun of him. He probably had never seen a man Ezra's age drink milk instead of beer, or take orders from someone who was clearly only a few years his senior. He was being treated like a kid.

But Ezra didn't mind. In fact, he reveled in it. He hadn't been a kid since…well, since Kanan, and Hera and…all of them.

"That's an interesting scar though," the bartender said as he filled Ezra's glass.

Ezra smiled, "Yeah." He ran his fingertips along his cheek, and glanced back at Kanan. "I got it in a battle."

* * *

It was Ezra's fault. Hera was dead. Zeb was dead. Sabine was dead. All because he didn't know how to shield his thoughts. He had led Kanan right to them, and even now, Ezra could feel Kanan carving his way through the door. He was getting closer. His boots slapping against the cold floor.

What was that stench? Heavy and isolated, sinking into him like fog. It was blood. Hera's blood. Sabine's blood. Zeb's blood. Everywhere. Suffocating him. It was all his fault.

"I'm coming for you little Jedi," Kanan said, "I hope you're ready."

Kanan was coming. He had to get out of there. Find Chopper, get reinforcements. Something. Anything. Just move.

"I'm comin' kid."

Just. Move.


	9. Chapter 9

Ezra ran through the halls of the Ghost, and with each step he could hear Kanan drawing closer. With a shaky hand, Ezra grabbed his saber, and took a deep breath. He needed a plan. A strategy…something to keep Kanan off his back.

Where was Chopper? What they done to Kanan? Why was this happening?

In an instant, Ezra felt his feet leave the ground, and his body was hurled against the wall of the Ghost. His head met the ground with a thunk, and before he could take another breath, his body was floating once more.

"Found you little Jedi." It was Kanan, his arm stretched outward and his lips contorted into a sneer. "You're master did you a huge disservice. He didn't even teach you how to hide your thoughts. So sad." Kanan shook his head.

Ezra couldn't move, his body floated helplessly in the air, suspended by Kanan's will. And Ezra knew that his Force ability was no match for his master's, even with all the hours of training he put in over the years.

"Kanan, listen to me," Ezra said, "This isn't you. I-I'm your friend. Y-you're Padawan." Ezra's voice began to crack. He had to reach Kanan he just had to. "R-rember, you showed me how to meditate, and we even went to the Jedi Temple. You placed your life in my hands…you've got to remember that."

Kanan just smiled, and activated his light saber. "Listen kid, how stupid do you think I am?" He walked over, his eyes began to glow with a yellow tint. What were once pools of warmth and understanding, now showed hatred and fear. "My job is to clear Lothal of Rebel trash like you."

Kanan cupped his palm underneath Ezra's chin. "Hold still," Kanan said, "This is gonna hurt."

Kanan smeared his saber against Ezra's cheek. It felt like everything wrong in the world. A master was never supposed to raise his weapon against his student. A student was never meant to fear his master. Ezra closed his eyes and reached through the Force, searching for their bond…put all he could feel was darkness.

And that felt worse than the saber to his cheek.

"K-Kanan," Ezra said, "Please. Remember."

"Shut up, boy." Kanan said. He reared his saber back, and slowly pierced Ezra's shoulder like a needle through a cloth. Over and over. Shoulder. Arm. Leg. Thigh. Pierce after pierce.

"I've never met a Jedi before," Kanan said as he watched the blood drip from Ezra's body, "You'll have to excuse me. I've always wanted to see how much pain a Jedi could withstand, and you'll probably be my only means of finding out."

Floating there, at Kanan's mercy, Ezra couldn't really tell what was real and what wasn't. He saw Kanan's face, but felt nothing but dark ambition. He felt Kanan's light saber against his skin, but all he could comprehend was the smell of blood all over him. This was a nightmare.

"Kanan…master…please, don't do this."

Kanan leaned in closer, so close, Ezra could hear the man's hearbeat. "I'm not your Master baby Jedi. And you want to know why?" Kanan cocked his head and sneered, "Because you're master was pathetic, it's pretty obvious to tell. All I have to do is look at his student."

Blood dripped onto the Ghost's floor, pooling beneath Ezra's dangling feet.

"And now little Jedi, I'm going to send you to where all Jedi go. You should thank me, maybe you'll find someone to teach you mind shielding." Kanan reared his saber back, and Ezra closed his eyes.

This was it.

But the end did not come, instead Ezra opened his eyes to see Chopper stabbing his Tazzer in Kanan's back. The inquisitor lost his hold on Ezra and he fell to the floor in a mess of scarred flesh and blood.

"C-chopper?" Ezra said, his mind still too numb to think clearly.

Down but not out, Kanan leapt to his feet. "Stupid droid," with one quick swipe, Kanan's sword sliced through Chopper's circuits, and sent it flying.

Ezra lay cold on the floor, his light saber just out of his reach. Right in front of him stood Kanan, his back turned and his cloak flowing.

Chopper was gone. Hera was dead. Sabine was dead. Zeb was dead. And now, if Ezra didn't do something, he would be next. Ezra reached out into the force, and stretched his bloodied fingers out to his saber.

 _Come on. Come on._

Slowly, his saber inched towards him. He grabbed it, and felt it's metal in his cold hands.

 _What is this kid doing?_

Ezra moved, his legs screamed as he stood up on them, his arms bleed as he pumped them against his body, and his knees begged for release as he jumped up to the sky, his saber activated and his mind too dull to comprehend what was happening.

 _Someone Stop him…_

He made contact…right into Kanan's back.

Ezra saw Kanan's blood pool down the hilt of his saber and onto his hands. Ezra deactivated his weapon, and Kanan fell to the floor. Blood. There was so much blood. On Ezra's clothes. On Ezra's hands. On Ezra's shoes. The world was painted red.

 _Ezra? Ezra stop! I-It's me. It's Kanan, you're safe. Just listen to me…_

Kanan laid in Ezra's arms, blood staining his black cloak.

"Kanan," Ezra was shaking, his arms could barely hold onto what remained of his life. "K-Kanan, come on, answer me." Kanan had survived worse than that, right? The Inquisitor, a-and the Storm Troopers, and all those battles they fought…those were way worse than anything Ezra could have done. Right?

 _Ezra? Wake up kid._

"Kanan, answer me. Answer me Kanan, I know you're fine get up."

 _Ezra…are you alright?_

But he didn't move.

 _Ezra…can you hear me? Wake up kid?_

Nothing moved.

"Ezra?"

Ezra was back in the bar, his milk was spilled over and his body was shaking. He was cold, everything was too cold…and all Ezra could feel were warm arms around.

"K-Kanan?" he asked.

"Shhh," Kanan said, "You're alright, kid."

Ezra peered out from beyond Kanan's grasp, the entire bar, every patron and customer was staring at him. Their eyes filled with fear, their mouths a gap. Bottle were smashed against the floors, and blood was dripping from Ezra's arm. What happened?

"K-Kanan, I-I…what did I d-"

"Shhh…" Kanan said again, "You're fine. You're safe. I'm here." Kanan only pulled Ezra in tighter. "You're not alone."

Ezra closed his eyes and clutched onto Kanan's shirt.

 _It was all my fault…_


	10. Chapter 10

Kanan held Ezra in his hands, the man…no, the kid was shaking as if he had been sliced in half. All Kanan could sense was an overwhelming fear and terror running through Ezra's veins.

"Shh…" Kanan said, "It's alright."

What the force just happened? One moment, Kanan was pumping as much info out of those drunk Storm Troopers as he could, the next Ezra was shoving people off of him, and waving his blaster around. It took all Kanan had to restrain him. Who knew the kid would get so strong as he grew.

Ezra still shook in Kanan's arms, and the cantina grew silent. "I think it's time we got out of here," Kanan whispered as he gently led Ezra out. Luckily, no one stopped either of them as they headed through the door. They were probably just as eager to see Ezra leave, as Kanan was to get out of there.

They walked down the dusty road of Johnz. Ezra was holding onto Kanan's sleeve like a little boy who had had the worst scare of his life. Kanan knew the feeling, but he couldn't place what had caused it. They had gotten far enough from the cantina, and had disappeared into the crowd. If anyone was following them (and there shouldn't have been) they would have lost them by now. Kanan led Ezra behind some roughed up trade cart, far from prying eyes.

"What the force was that kid?" Kanan asked, almost shouting. Granted, the Ezra he knew was prone to stupid stunts that nearly got the whole team killed, but that space opera back in the cantina was on a whole other level.

"S-sorry Kanan," Ezra said. He shifted from one foot to another, and his hand gently grabbed onto his blaster. He winced at himself. No, this was Kanan. His master, his real master. He would never do anything to harm him or the rest of the crew. But then, why was Ezra so terrified? Why did Kanan's glare make his blood feel like it was seeping from his skin and onto the floor? Why couldn't he move?

"I mean what?" Kanan asked again, "What exactly is going through the skull of yours?" Kanan knew he shouldn't have been this upset. It wasn't Ezra's fault. Whatever happened to Ezra was not his fault but, blast it all, Kanan couldn't make any progress if Ezra was going to have freak outs like this. He had just managed to coax some info out of those Storm Troopers when Ezra broke down. Apparently, something large was going on in the east of the city. It was worth a look...

"I-I'm sorry Kanan." Ezra said. His chest heaving and his eyes twitching. Ezra was a knot of conflicting emotions. Rage and fear. Sadness and hatred. Regret and guilt. It was so jumbled and confused that Kanan couldn't even begin to understand any of it. Once, when Ezra had connected to the darkside after being attacked by the Inquisitor, his feelings were easy to read. There was fear. An overwhelming web of fear. Fear of death. Fear of loss. Fear of disappointment. But now, nothing made sense. And when Kanan tried, really tried, to connect with Ezra's emotions all he could sense was a great fear, and…hatred. Directed solely at him.

Why would Ezra be afraid of Kanan? Why would Ezra hate Kanan?

"Look kid, whatever happened in that future, I'm making it my business to ensure it doesn't happen. But I can't do that unless I know what transpired." Kanan tried to keep his voice soft and even. "I know you're trying to be all hush-hush about it, but if it's terrible enough to make you freak out over nothing, then clearly it's something you need to fess up to."

Kanan hated seeing Ezra like this. It was bad enough his padawan was now haggard and worn out, but it was even worse that Ezra was living each day in paralyzing fear.

"Kanan," Ezra said turning away, "I can't. Alright. You just don't understand." Ezra's voice hitched and moaned, as if he were trying to keep his body from splitting open. Same old Ezra, keeping things bottled up. "It's something I can't talk about."

Kanan just rolled his eyes. How could he trust that Ezra wouldn't have another panic attack on this mission? He was too much of a liability. And frankly, Kanan didn't want to place anymore stress on his padawan than necessary. Ezra didn't want to tell him what happened in the future. Fine. It wasn't a problem. However, Kanan couldn't bear the thought of Ezra getting hurt (physically, or otherwise). Ezra was his responsibility, and Kanan would never place Ezra in a situation where he could get hurt. The previous missions were all controlled. There was backup. Someone to yank the kid out of there if things got too hot. But that safety net wasn't there this time, and no matter how old or how distant Ezra had become, he was still Ezra. Kanan reached down into his wallet and pulled out a few credits.

"Listen, I want you to take these, find a hotel and wait for me there." Kanan shoved the credits into Ezra's hands.

"W-what?" Ezra asked, "You're benching me? You can't do this op on your own Kanan."

"Well I'm gonna have to." Kanan didn't want to see Ezra look that terrified again, and if the Storm Trooper's tip was right, he wouldn't have to. He could sneak into the location, take out the weapon, and free Ezra from whatever affliction that future gave him. It was the easiest way to kill two birds. "Look, just get some rest."

No. No. No.

"Kanan, I can't do that." Ezra dropped the credits to the ground. He couldn't let Kanan go on this op alone, that's what started all of this. He might get captured. He might be turned. He might destroy everyone on the Ghost. Without thinking, Ezra ran his fingertips against his scar. The future wouldn't change. "You'll get hurt. You might be-"

"Listen kid, don't worry. I've been doin' this stuff since before you were born. Besides, you already saved me from the Storm Troopers once, and that's probably enough to change things around." Kanan flashed a sly grin, "You just get some rest."

This wasn't right. Ezra came back to change things, and all this was doing was putting everyone back where they started. Everyone would die, and it would be all his fault. Again.

Hera's blood would still stain his dreams. Sabine's scream would still haunt his evenings. Zeb's motionless body would be everywhere he turned. And Kanan's cold words would never grant him peace.

 _A pathetic Padawan…just like his master._

And like a flare in the darkness, Kanan felt Ezra's temper rise into the air. "I'm coming with you." Ezra stepped closer to Kanan's chest, they were nearly touching each other, breast to breast. "End of discussion."

Kanan cocked his eyebrow, "You're right kid. It is the end of the discussion."

And with one swing, Kanan's fist met Ezra's jaw. Ezra toppled to the ground, and the credits scattered as his body met the dirt.

Ezra never really could take a hit. Even with all of the training Kanan had given him, his jaw was still as brittle as a cantina window. No matter what, Ezra needed to be safe, and the safest place for Ezra was in a hotel where he could rest.

Kanan slowly propped Ezra's unconscious body onto his shoulders, and heaved. The kid was light, far lighter than he should have been. Kanan had moved crates that weighed more. Even without consciousness, Kanan could still sense swirling emotions with Ezra's heart. Fear. Pain. Guilt. Hatred. Did those feelings haunt his dreams as well?

"Come on kid," Kanan said as he lugged Ezra down the street, passersby staring, "If you stay quiet, I might even read you a story."


	11. Chapter 11

It was pretty strange getting a hotel room with a knocked man on Kanan's shoulders. The bellhop almost had a heart attack, asking if Kanan needed any assistance, or if they should get a medical droid.

"No," Kanan said with a smile. "My friend just has a mild case of heat exhaustion. The best thing for him is some rest." Kanan carried Ezra up to a hotel room, shut the door behind him, and gently placed Ezra on a bed. "Sorry about this kid, but you'll be safer here."

Now, with this being Ezra, Kanan knew that simply tossing him on a bed would keep him in one place. He grabbed the rope that had held the curtains at bay, and tightly wound it around Ezra's wrists. He then took out a rag from his pocket, and safely placed it between Ezra's lips. A makeshift gag that could keep even the mouthiest guys quiet.

"Stay here," Kanan said. "I know you're gonna hate me when you wake up, but I'm only doing this for your own good."

However Ezra felt about Kanan paled in comparison to how badly Kanan wanted Ezra to remain safe. From a distant future or not, this was still Ezra. Kanan gazed down at the scar on his sleeping padawan's face. One thing was for sure, if Kanan ever found the Inquisitor that gave Ezra that scar, he'd make sure the guy paid. Ten fold.

With Ezra nice and secure, Kanan left the room, and paid the hotel double to make sure his "friend" wasn't disturb for any reason.

Kanan felt bad, he didn't want to dump Ezra in some hotel (and tie his hands so he couldn't escape) but what choice did he have? The kid needed rest. He needed stability. He needed someplace where he could let those emotions go, and heading into an armed based swarming with troopers wouldn't help matters. It was the best call for both of them. Ezra would get some rest, and Kanan could take out that weapon. No harm done to anyone.

The sun was still high as Kanan made his way to the east. If those Troopers said was to be trusted there was something big going on. And that combined with Ezra's rumors from the future had to mean something.

"Just make it to the East," Kanan said, "For both our sakes."

* * *

According to the intel, that new site wasn't too far from the bar (which is why the Storm Troopers were locals there). The building looked like a cube, Kanan couldn't even see the door from his vantage point. The place was guarded with white armored Storm Troopers. The Storm Troopers from the bar had told Kanan this was just a Lothal project, meant to improve the lives of the citizens. But Kanan had heard that one before. How exactly did this place go unnoticed for so long? You would think some locals would get a little suspicious. Well, that was the power of fear. It could keep everyone quiet if the threat was high enough.

"Alright." Kanan looked over to the side, and noticed a lone Trooper making his rounds. It was a simple matter to sneak behind him, knock him out and take his armor. Hell, even Ezra was a little harder to take out then this guy.

Kanan placed his helmet on his head, effectively hiding his grin, and marched ahead. Past the formations of Troopers and into the door way that was almost hidden to everyone. He entered through, and almost felt his jaw drop to the floor. The place was easily the side of The Ghost, multiplied by a thousand. Kanan could even hear footsteps echoing through the halls from the third floor. Wow, when the Empire does something big, they really mean to do something big.

He gazed, but tried not to look to out of place. He was supposed to be a Trooper, this kind of thing was just routine for him. He shifted his helmet, and walked down the hallway.

"Hey, hold on."

Kanan turned his head and gawked at the tall Trooper who now stood at his side.

"Uh…" Kanan began, "Is something wrong sir?" There was no way he could have gotten caught this early.

"Yeah," The Trooper leaned in close enough to hear Kanan's heartbeat. Did these guys not believe in personal space? "Your ID number soldier. What is it?"

 _Great…here we go again._ Kanan could have simply charmed his way out of this situation. Perhaps make up some excuse as to why he couldn't remember it. He hit his head and was having trouble getting himself oriented. He was dealing with a family crisis and his emotions were running everywhere. It was his first day here and he didn't have all of his regulations memorized yet.

But all of that would take too long.

Kanan waved his hands against the Storm Trooper's face. "You know who I am," Kanan said in a low drawl. He felt the force melt from his mind and into the Troopers. A simple Jedi mind trick works in the trickiest of spots.

"I know who you are," The trooper repeated.

"And you want to take me to the weapon," Kanan said.

"And I want to take you to the weapon," The Trooper repeated.

The trooper walked past Kanan and gestured for him to follow.

"You're the boss." Kanan said.

The two walked down hallway after hallway. Passed door after door. Each room seemed to be filled with more and more information on whatever it was the Empire was building. Data sheets, information graphs, energy signatures that seemed to fluctuate wildly every hour. This had to be the place.

"Soo…are we there yet?" Kanan asked. He could tell the place was large, but he didn't expect to be walking for so long.

"Almost," The Trooper said as they walked into another large room. Filled with artillery and blaster rifles.

Kanan stopped, "This is where you guys store your weapon?"

The Trooper turned and backed away. "No…this is where we capture our enemies."

And as if on cue, the room was surrounded with white armored soldiers. Guns pointed squarely at Kanan's chest.

"W-what?" Kanan looked around, his eyes confused and his heart pounding. What happened? H-how could this guy resist the Jedi mind trick?

"Kallus told us there might be rebel Jedi on Lothal, so he made sure each Trooper was equipped to resist that stupid mind trick," the Trooper said. "Put your hands up, and surrender. Agent Kallus has a few questions for you, Jedi."

It was a trap. A well planned out one, and even with Kanan's Jedi training, there was no way he'd be able to get out of this in one piece. Not with all those blaster barrels itching to unload in his chest. There wasn't anything he could do.

Karabast.


	12. Chapter 12

"Ezra? Ezra can you hear me?"

It always started the same way. A voice over his comm link, a new mission. A new chance to make up for past mistakes. But the past always has a way of keeping up with you, no matter how hard you try to outrun it.

"This is Spector 6 of the Ghost," Ezra said as he leaned back into his chair. "I can hear you loud and clear. Go ahead Fulcrum." Ezra left Lothal and never looked back. It hurt too much to look back. With the rest of the crew…gone, the only one left to continue was him. At least now, he could try to be the man Kanan thought he could become. But without anyone to guide him, without Hera to offer encouragement, without Zeb and Chopper to push him further, without Sabine to challenge him…what left was there for him?

Ezra looked to his side and gazed at the old Trooper helmet Sabine had painted for him. He brought it on every mission. He never really understood why though. Missions became less of a fight for the good of the galaxy, and more of a distraction. He couldn't miss anyone if he was too busy being shot at. He couldn't stare at Sabine's old paintings if he was nursing his gunshot wounds. The logic was flawless. Stay empty, and stay sane.

But it didn't always work, especially when he parked the Ghost, and could listen to the old pipes in the place creak. It almost felt like they were still with him them.

"We've located the Empire's latest weapon. That device that's been causing disturbance throughout the galactic sphere."

Ezra had heard of it. All the rebel cells had heard of it. Something about a temporal distortion machine. They had been after it for years, and some of the rebels didn't believe it even existed. Even Ezra was beginning to doubt its existence…but apparently he was wrong.

"According to our intel, it's nearing completion. We need you to find it and take it out."

Ezra leaned towards the command board, and activated the ships sensors.

"Any idea where?" Ezra asked.

"It's on this planet called Gorse." Fulcrum's voice was static and buzzed. Through the years Ezra's image of his boss changed. In his youth he imagined her as a shadowed figure who had all the answers, and knew every bit of the galaxy. But as he grew older, her voice became haggard and tired, as if even she couldn't find the will to keep going. "Get there, get whatever you can."

"Roger roger," Ezra said. The ship activated and Ezra piloted it out into the emptiness of space. "Ghost is moving out."

Ezra had heard of Gorse. Hera had told him it was where she met Kanan. They never really went into detail, something about it being on a need to know basis. But every time Kanan passed them in the midst of a discussion on Gorse, Hera would smile and say:

"You're master was quite the bus driver, if memory serves."

And they would laugh.

Gorse was a mining planet. They would take some kind of crystal (Ezra often forgot what it was called) from the moon, and ship it to the Empire. A few years back, this guy named Vidian tried to blow the entire Moon up. It was a strange story that Ezra never really paid attention to. The past was the past after all, what was the point of bringing it up again?

The past was gone…if only Ezra could keep it that way.

* * *

Ezra awoke, his head in a daze and his mouth dry. What the force happened to him? He leaned over, hoping to run his hands against his jaw…but his arms would move. He looked behind him, and saw a tight coil of rope holding his arms behind his back. In between Ezra's teeth, he later found, was some kind of cloth. It tasted like droid oil and sweat.

Where was he? He closed his eyes, and tried to piece back the day. The cantina. The spilled milk…and Kanan. That's right. Kanan was trying to get him out of the way and continue on alone.

 _That stupid nerf-herder!_

Ezra wanted to curse, but that cloth kept him quiet. He had to get out of there, Kanan had no idea what he was doing. What if he got caught? What then?

He struggled, twisting and turning every which way. This couldn't be happening. History was going to repeat itself and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This wasn't supposed to happen.

The hotel room was small and damp. The curtains were drawn, and Ezra suspected that even if he could make noise, no one would come to help him. Kanan had probably paid extra to make sure of that. Outside the door, Ezra could head the faint shuffle of footsteps, and soft whispers.

 _Alright…just concentrate._

Kanan had told him once that The Force could be used in any kind of situation, even getting himself free, but that wouldn't happen if he couldn't calm down. He closed his eyes and felt the force fill his body. He felt his grow expand before him. The Hotel room became the city of Johnz. The city became the planet of Lothal. Lothal became the galaxy. The galaxy became the universe, stretching outward into an infinite question. What else am I connected to?

He could feel his ropes loosening. Just a little bit more…

Pain. Hard, undisputed pain rocketed through Ezra's body. He would have screamed if it weren't for the gag keeping him quiet. But…Ezra had never felt pain like that. Not even when Kanan had him hoisted in the air.

This was different. This was something worse.

 _Kanan's been captured._

This was it. This was the exact moment the future was changed and the nightmares began. The blood. The screams. The memories that stained his soul.

He had to get out of there. He had to save Kanan. For everyone's sake.

* * *

Gorse was a strange planet. Somehow, it had stopped its own rotation, and one half of the sphere was shrouded in eternal night. The other half had been exposed to the system's sun for so long, that no one was able to live on it.

"Spector 6 to Fulcrum, I have arrived on Gorse. Moving to intel point."

Apparently, Fulcrum had found where the weapon was being constructed. All Ezra had to do was get there unnoticed…and that was surprisingly easy. Under the cover of constant night, no one had noticed Ezra slip into the streets and out to the west. And if someone had noticed, they likely didn't care. People on Gorse seemed…desperate to keep to themselves. Of course, with the Empire ruling, keeping to yourself was the smartest thing one could do. He passed an old cemetery that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. And along the side of the street sat this old cantina called "The Asteroid Belt". Hell, if his mission went well, he might reward himself with a few drinks.

It would certainly silent those screams in his head. At least for a little while.

"Here it is."

There in the distance, sitting like a fat Star Destroyer, was a huge complex that most likely housed what Ezra was after. Ezra reached into his pack and took out his helmet. If he was going to storm an Imperial base, he wanted to make sure his face didn't get any more scars.

The Empire must have been getting sloppy, because there weren't any Troopers guarding the place at all. Ezra had had harder times strolling through the park then breaking into this place. Had the Empire grown so much that even the very thought of a Rebellion was laughable? Were they so cocky as to believe that people wouldn't stand up to them? Or maybe…now that they had this weapon, the need for security was minimal.

What if this weapon was all the Empire needed to keep every one of its enemies at bay?

Ezra shook his head clear, he couldn't think about that right now. He had to focus.

"Just keep moving."

 _Let the force guide you. Let it light your way._

That was one of the things that Kanan had told him. The force had a strange way moving things forward. So he let it guide him through the maze of hallways, and the labyrinth of doors. And there, as Ezra moved up to the large double doors that blocked his path, he could sense there was something twisted and distorted. Something cold and unnatural.

This had to be the place. But he couldn't just go in, light saber a lighted in his hand. That was a good way to end up dead. He had to think smarter, he looked above him and could just make out an air shaft. It had been years since he crawled through one of those, and he probably wouldn't even fit. But it was his only option.

He reached up, and gently climbed to the air shaft, his boots slipped on the door, and his pack scraped against the walls. He was pretty out of practice when it came to this kind of thing. He wedged himself into the ventilation system, and crawled through to the other side.

There it was…a large machine that hummed and sputtered. Ezra could feel it distorting the air around it. That had to be it.

"Careful with those controls Trooper." A general, tall of stature and dark of countenance scowled. "Begin the fifth test," he said.

The machine sprang to life, and Ezra could feel the force around him begin to distort. Opening small windows through reality. Glowing and seething like packets of lava. Something was activating. In a swirl of light and noise, some sort of portal began to emerge through the nothingness. Whatever they were doing, it stopped now.

Ezra jumped from the vent systems and onto the ground. In a flash, he took out his light saber and rolled towards the machine.

"Intruder!" the general screamed, "Stop him!"

The air was alighted with blaster fire, Storm Troopers appeared out of nowhere (really, how did they always manage to do that), and surrounded him Ezra on all sides. He held his light saber at the ready. This was going to be ugly.

"Don't let him get near the machines."

With one powerful push from his legs, Ezra jettisoned himself towards the front of the room, right where their precious machine laid in wait.

"Stop him. Stop him!" The general screamed again.

But it was too late, Ezra's saber had already made contact with the dashboard…and the machine began to flicker spark.

"This could be bad," Ezra said. He turned to the Storm Troopers, their guns dropping to the ground, and their boots scurrying across the floor. They were running in the opposite direction. "Yeah," Ezra said, "This is going to be _very_ bad."

The portal began to grow, larger and larger. Ezra grabbed his saber and headed for the door. The force around Ezra, the air, the dust, the room…it all began to submerge in one point. Even with all of Ezra's strength, it felt as if he wasn't moving at all.

It grew, the portal grew like a Frynock's mouth. Greater and greater. Sucking in everything that came too close.

 _No. No. No._

And before Ezra knew it…his world returned to red.

* * *

Ezra's ropes fell down to the hotel floor, and Ezra removed the gag from his mouth. He had to hurry. Whatever they were doing to Kanan, Ezra could feel it through their bond. Large shocks, small pricks, the taste of blood in his mouth. Ezra had to stop all of this before they broke what little was left of his master.

Ezra grabbed his saber and bolted through the door, out towards the East of the city. He could track Kanan using their bond, he could find him. He could save him.

It was an accident that Ezra was brought to this time…or perhaps it was a gift. Perhaps the Force itself was trying to give him a second chance. A change to make things right. To be the Jedi Kanan always believed he could be.

"I'm coming Kanan."

He wasn't going to let his family down a second time.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay…perhaps Kanan had made a slight miscalculation. His arms were hoisted up above his head and his blaster and light saber had been taken from him. His face had been pummeled with the bunt of many blasters. His kneecap had been shot, and shirt was ripped in more places he could count. He had been roughed up so much it was difficult to concentrate. He couldn't access the Force…he couldn't even send a message out to Ezra. Not that he wanted to, of course.

He could get out of this, he didn't need the squirt. He had been in worse situations than this…sort of.

One of the generals, a short fellow who probably needed to compensate for his lack of height, walked up to Kanan.

"Evening," Kanan said with a deviled grin.

The man didn't smile. He only clasped his hands behind his back, and cocked his head. "Hit him again,"

And a shock of electricity surged through Kanan's body like a starship through an asteroid field.

 _Well, their bedside manner could use some work._ Kanan thought as his body tingled from their latest attack.

"Allow me to fill you in on what's going to happen," The general said. "I'm going to turn you over to the Emperor on Corusant, and he'll decide what to do with you." The man walked back and forth as he spoke. "But…that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun first." He whipped out his blaster, and fired a few rounds into the air. A scare tactic, Kanan was sure of it.

And Kanan would never admit that it kind of worked. He had been so stupid. He relied too heavily on his Jedi ability, and completely forgot to have a backup plan. Maybe he was too distracted by Ezra, or maybe he just wanted to get this mission over with so he didn't have to think about it anymore. He wanted to return to the Ghost, see Hera's face. He wanted to cock his eyebrow at one of Sabine's newest works, but most importantly, he wanted to see Ezra without his scar ridden face. He wanted to pretend that future, that godforsaken future, wasn't going to screw up his padawan.

But now…that wish would be forsaken. Was this how everything started? Was this the moment when Kanan died? When Ezra's future came to be? Kanan struggled against the chains that held him, trying to connect to the force once more. All he needed was one second. Just one moment to-

A blaster's flare buried itself into Kanan's shoulder.

"Ah," Kanan screamed.

"Now now, we won't be having any of that," The general said.

Kanan's eyes were beginning to fold in on themselves, his world was growing dark. His Master, Depa Billaba, had told him that in times of great stress a Jedi could meditate to find the answers they needed. Meditate? Kanan could barely breathe, and every time he tried (which was often) his lungs felt like they were full of glass. There was nothing he could do…except wait.

As Kanan's world began to grow dim, he felt a burned presence. Something familiar and strange. Something that seemed to whisper, "I'll be there soon."

* * *

Ezra stood at the foot of the Empire's base. This had to be it, he could sense Kanan inside, but the signature was weak. Ezra had to hurry. Without any hesitation, Ezra grabbed his light saber, and switched it on. It hummed in Ezra's hand, almost as if it were sick of waiting.

Ezra knew the feeling. All of Ezra's reasoning told him he should come up with a plan. Think things through and take his time. But he didn't have time. Kanan didn't have time. Who know what they had already done to him in there. For all Ezra could tell, he was already too late.

His pulse quickened. The base before him looked like a giant block. Large. Imposing. Filled with dangers that could flatten him if he was just one step out of place.

"Kanan…"

He tightened his grip on his saber…and he ran. Ezra ran through the hallways, his sword blazing through white Storm Trooper after Storm Trooper. Deflecting blasts, rolling against the hard floor. If he had been hit, he didn't notice. If he was bleeding, he didn't care.

All he cared about was following Kanan's Force signature. He was getting closer, and yet it was getting weaker.

 _Hold on Kanan…_

Words buzzed through Ezra's ears.

"Intruder. Intruder." The stomp of boots, the blare of blaster fire, the stale taste of blood. In his lifetime, Ezra had become a connoisseur of blood. Blood of his friends, blood of his family, blood of his lost time. The blood of his master. The blood of his lost home world. The blood of rebel fighters. The blood of reckless decisions.

Blood was his world. A world coined with the stench of copper.

 _Just move. Just keep moving._

Closer and closer. Past hallways and bolted doors. Past testing grounds, and loaded pistols. Past bloodied shoulders, and old scars. Following Kanan's signature like a beacon through a starless galaxy.

 _Just keep moving…_

* * *

Master Billaba always told him that the Force worked in strange ways. Often bringing answers through unexpected trials. Sometimes through dreams. But Kanan never really believed any of that. Not really. Especially not after Order 66. What good was the Force when it couldn't help you protect the people you cared most for? What good were answers if they were to questions no one wanted?

But, even amidst his aching lungs, and his shredded legs, Kanan could still see something. A figure, too blurred to make out, racing through the streets of Lothal. Shoving its way past pedestrians. Then Storm Troopers. Then guards. Sneaking into…some kind of structure? A base, large and wide. Blood splattering. Shots fired in all directions.

Coming…closer and closer.

"Get him! I want that intruder dead!"

Voices from outside…calls from enemies too numerous to count.

"Kill him. Kill him."

 _Kanan…can you hear me?_

Why did this feel so familiar?

The heat of battle. The smell of cold steel. Images that Kanan could not piece together. Visions of a cloaked man, and a darkened galaxy, spread outward like a shadow. Blood. So much blood followed this figure. This blurred warrior who fought its way through so many. Blood of a Twi'lek, spilled out onto a starship's floor. Blood of a close friend, seeping onto shaking hands. Blood of a lost dream, still shrouded in lost innocence.

Visions of a time no one wanted to be a part of.

 _Kanan? Wake up._

A bloodied world too cruel to live through…

"Kanan!"

Kanan awoke to a fresh gunshot wound on his shoulder, and stale air in his lungs. What happened? Ezra stood at Kanan's front, his light saber in his hands, and blood dripping down his arm.

"Kid," Kanan said, "What the Force happened to?"

There was so much…blood. Ezra's left ear had been shot off. His chin was pulsing with specks of dried dirt, and his ripped tunic was stained in red. It made Kanan's stomach turn.

"Y-your-"

Ezra shot at Kanan's chains, and they fell to the floor, releasing him to the floor.

"Get up," Ezra said as he gently pulled Kanan to his feet. "Are you alright? What did they do to you? Can you recognize me?" Ezra's voice was all over the place. High and strained, as if he were having a stroke.

"Kid, kid," Kanan said as he leaned against Ezra for support, "I'm fine. I'm more concerned about you. Y-you looked like you just fought through the Clone Wars!"

Ezra breathed, and let his body fall lax. He wasn't too late.

"Look," Kanan said while righting himself, "I think this is the place where their machine it. I saw plenty of info, and data on my way to this little party they made for me. We'll find their machine and take it out."

Ezra shook his head, "It's not just that. Even if we take out the machine, they'll just rebuild it. We have to get rid of the entire facility. Machine and data with it. Then the Empire will have no way to recreate these experiments."

Kanan cocked his eyebrow. That was good thinking coming from Ezra. At least one good thing came from the future.

"Let's go." Ezra handed Kanan a blaster and the two headed out. "Oh, and one more thing." Ezra said.

"What?"

"The next time you want to shove a rag in my mouth, can you make sure it's clean? Please?"

Kanan simply shrugged, "No promises kid."

They made their way down the hall. Red Alerts were blaring all through the air. Ezra winced at the sound of oncoming Storm Troopers, perhaps coming in with a plan might have been a better idea. They still had to get to the control center, if they could take that out then they could take all of the Empire's work with it.

"But where exactly is this control panel?" Kanan asked.

"The same place the Empire always places its control panels." Ezra pointed to the roof, "At the very top of the building."

Right, figures. And with both of them injured, and leaving a trail of blood everywhere they went, getting to the top wasn't going to be easy.

"We could go through the vents," Kanan said, "They never check those."

"Kanan," Ezra said, "We can barely fit in those."

"What else do we got? We can't climb up steps, neither of us are in any condition for that."

"But the elevator is the fastest route we have there," Ezra said.

The elevator was a risk, they'd be sitting ducks there just waiting for the Troopers to gun them down. But Ezra was done playing it safe. That's what he had done in his own time, and it never yielded any kind of results. This was his last resort. The future had to be changed here and now, and damned the consequences.

"The elevator is our only chance of stopping this for good," Ezra turned to Kanan. Master and Padawan, together at last. When Ezra was younger he always felt that with Kanan by his side, he was unstoppable. He hadn't felt that kind of security in years, but he had it now. He had Kanan back, and damn it, he wasn't going to lose him again. Not in this, or any other time. "Come on Kanan, this is our one chance."

Kanan's lungs were still on fire from his run in earlier, he didn't have the strength to stand, let alone crawl through a vent.

"Alright kid, we'll do this your way."

They slowly made their way to an elevator shaft, and bolted inside. They had been lucky, perhaps all of the Troopers were busy searching for the intruders on the first floor, and didn't think to consider the elevators.

But Ezra and Kanan knew they wouldn't be so lucky once they got to the top. Ezra peered over to Kanan's side, the man breathing was erratic and uneven. What the hell did they do to him?

Ezra's face was still bleeding, and as he ran his fingers through his hair, he had just realized that he was missing an ear. But still, between the two of them, Kanan looked the worse for wear.

"Kanan," Ezra said, "I need you to two things for me." Ezra took a deep breath as the elevator rose through the levels. The stench of anticipation ran thick through the air, and Ezra could swear he heard the sound of Storm Trooper boots. "When we get to the top, I need you to stay behind me. I'll clear a path for you to get to the control room."

"Wait what?" Kanan began.

"And number two," Ezra spoke in calm, measured intervals, as if he were trying to ration his breath. "I need you to keep moving. Don't look back. Don't stop. Don't waver. Just put one foot in front of the other and move. Okay?"

"Ezra, I don't know what y-"

"Okay?" Ezra asked again. "Listen Kanan, this is too important. _You're_ too important, and anyone with eyes can see that you can't take much damage in your condition."

"Listen kid, I've been at this way longer than you an-"

"Exactly, you have." Ezra's voice rose into his throat, "And you've got a Padawan who needs you to come home. Alive."

 _A Padawan who needs you now more than ever._

Ezra grabbed his light saber and clutched it close. The elevator was coming to a halt.

 _A Padawan who needs your guidance._

"Just do this Kanan,"

 _A Padawan who missed your soft encouragement. A Padawan who will dream of blood if you're not there to teach him to hone his fear._

"Do it for him and for me," Ezra said.

Kanan was too important to lose.

Kanan felt his body tremble at the gravity in Ezra's voice, something he would never get used to, no matter how many times he heard it. His vision, the galaxy shrouded in a dark fog. That was Ezra's world, wasn't it? A hopeless desolate landscape where rebellion could never flourish. Was that what Ezra was fighting against?

"Is your future really that bad kid?"

Ezra only chuckled. "Not for long."

The elevator doors opened…

* * *

Kanan had never seen Ezra move so quickly, not even when he was pumped with Caff. The hallway was crowded with bucket heads. Shots fired, red lighted the air.

"Move," Ezra screamed. "Move move move!"

Ezra ran out in front, his light saber in front of him, deflecting shots, parrying blows, doing everything he could to keep the way clear. Kanan followed closely behind, moving as fast as his battered body would allow. He didn't like this plan. He didn't like seeing his Padawan, who was already filled with enough bruises to impress a masochist, risk himself even further.

"Keep going Kanan," Ezra said as he deflected another shot. "Keep going." Ezra hacked, and sliced his way through enemy after enemy. Never once flinching at the shots that penetrated his shoulders, knees, and buzzed his other ear. It almost like he was in a trance. Kanan could feel the fear and anxiousness rolling off the man in droves.

Ezra was terrified of failing.

The path way was clear, but Kanan could hear oncoming Troopers coming from the rear…and from the sounds of it, there were a lot of them.

"Get in front of me," Ezra said as he moved to the back. "I'll draw their fire and you get to the controls."

"Ezra wait," Kanan said, holding his arm out to Ezra's chest. "You don't have to keep doing this. The path is clear, and we can just head straight to the controls."

Ezra shook his head, "No, too risky. We need someone in the rear to keep the troopers at bay."

There Ezra went again. "Ezra, look at yourself." Kanan gestured to the blood that was now seeping from Ezra's frame like a punctured water bottle. "You're almost in worst shape than I am."

"Almost," Ezra said as he moved to the back. "Come on Kanan, just keep going. I'll watch your back."

 _But whose gonna watch yours?_ Kanan thought.

In no time, the halls were filled with Troopers again. Their blasters held tightly against their white armor.

"Shoot the intruders," one of them said.

Ezra pushed Kanan forward. "Go!"

They were almost there, Kanan could practically tasted it. He glanced back and saw Ezra, his light saver humming with each deflect attack. But Ezra was losing steam, all those blasts, and all those hits he had taken were beginning to drain his body. Ezra's blood pooled onto the floor, and his jaw clenched with each step he took.

"Ezra," Kanan yelled, "Forget about them, just run."

But Ezra didn't listen. He wouldn't leave Kanan's unguarded.

"Keep going," Ezra screamed again, "You promised me you wouldn't stop!"

"Ezra!"

"Keep going Kanan," Ezra yelled again.

Closer and closer, they inched to the control panel. It's door was shut tight, and it would take all of Kanan's concentration to connect with the Force to get it open. He could barely keep his eyes open, let alone concentrate. With his Padawan behind him, risking getting more holes in his body than anyone should be allowed to.

 _Concentrate_ , he told himself, _Ezra's doing his part. You've gotta do yours. You can't let him down again._

For a brief second, the world slipped away, and all that was there was the Force. The lock clicked, and the door opened. Kanan looked back and saw that Ezra was running low on strength. More blasts were hitting him than his light saber. Kanan could even feel through their bond that…tt was only a matter of time until-

"Ezra, come on! We can both make it."

But Ezra shook his head, "No, there isn't enough time. Go! Get to the controls! Finish the mission!"

"Ezra!" Kanan screamed, lunging forward, hoping to grab the man with what little strength he had left and pull him to safety.

But Ezra was too quick, in a flash, Kanan was shoved by some unseen Force into the control room, and before he could protest, or rise to his feet, the door slid closed.

And then…there was the sound of gunshots ripping through flesh.


	14. Chapter 14

"E-Ezra?" Kanan scratched his nails against the metal door frame. His body was screaming for him to stop. But all he could focus on was the sound of a heavy body hitting the ground, and the muffled orders of an angry general.

"Get that door open!"

"W-we can't. That intruder shot the control panel."

Kanan tried the door…put it wouldn't budge.

 _Damn it…_

Kanan closed his eyes, and searched for Ezra through the Force. They had a bond right? Master and Padawan. Kanan felt his senses halt, he felt the world begin to slow. He mentally reached through the metal door, passed the hordes of Storm Troopers and felt for Ezra's presence.

But there was nothing to feel.

Kanan slammed his arms against the door, "Ezra!" he screamed. He slammed harder. "Ezra, answer me!" The sound of his broken arms against the metal door echoed through the control room. "That's an order Ezra!" He screamed louder. "Answer me damn it!"

Kanan's legs gave way, and his head slammed against the door, but he didn't feel it.

"Ezra."

There was no reply.

"Ezra…I can't lose you too…"

It was always the same. His Master from the Temple, his friends from Gorse, his Padawan from Lothal. No matter where he went, those who stood by him, always fell.

 _You promised me you wouldn't stop._

The control room smelled of old wires, complemented by the blood stains Kanan was leaving everywhere. There were monitors that showed every part of this base. Every inch and crack and detail, but Kanan didn't need them to know Ezra's body lay still and quiet.

"I-I promised you I wouldn't stop." Kanan stood, wiped as much blood from his face as he could, and turned to the control panel. He didn't have much time. The Troopers might have been stupid, but that weren't just going to leave an intruder in the control panel without trying to do something. He had to get rid of this entire facility.

Sabine had once told him that the Empire, in order to keep their secrets out of enemy hands, installed self-destruct switches in every control facility. Apparently, the Emperor didn't like when something could become more powerful than he was.

"Bust this door down!" Someone screamed from beyond the door. "I want that intruder dead…just like his partner there."

Kanan froze, and his senses began to dull. His mind flashing back and forth between the then and now. The scar on Ezra's cheek to the blood on his knee caps. His cocky smile, and his last breath.

 _Just keep moving…just keep moving._

With a loud thud, Kanan fell onto the control panel. He typed, his fingers leaving drops of blood on each key. Normally, he'd be worried. The Empire would have a way to ID him…but these circumstances were different. This place wouldn't be around for much longer. Kanan would make sure of that.

The Troopers rammed against the door harder and harder. It was beginning to give way.

"Just a little more."

One push after another. One key stroke at a time…until…

SELF-DESTRUCK ACTIVATED. ALL PERSONEL HAVE 30 SECONDS TO VACATE THE PREMESIS.

"Yes…" Kanan said.

Even now, he could hear the panicked screams of Storm Troopers. Boots pounded against the floor, and the sound of shoves and curses filled the air as the countdown began.

"We need to get out of here!"

"Get out of my way. I'm not about to get blown up because of some terrorist."

Maybe Kanan could go back, find Ezra's body. Take it with him…bury it. He deserved that at least. He deserved more than that…so much more than a pathetic burial.

But Kanan didn't have the time.

To his right stood a large bay window, overlooking the entire field. Kanan didn't have the energy to make it back down, not in his condition, and certainly not without being captured by any panicking Storm Troopers. There was just one way to do this.

He sprinted with whatever might he had left towards the window, and hurled himself through. The taste of glass burned his tongue and opened his wounds anew…and he plummeted. Down. Down. Down.

* * *

Kanan watched from afar as the Empire's base was set ablaze. He had just enough energy to left to use the Force to cushion his fall. Kind of. He still ached but he couldn't think of that now. His bones felt like that had been blasted more times than he could count.

A crowd began to gather to the west, onlookers thinking they could gather the remains. But there was nothing left forage for.

Ezra would have wanted it that way.

* * *

It was late when Kanan returned to The Ghost. He walked through the hull, and ran his fingers against the all too familiar hallways. He hoped Hera wouldn't mind that he had tracked in some mud. But it was late, and Hera was asleep. Just like the rest of the crew. Just like he should have been. Just like-

"Ezra?"

Ezra Bridger, his Padawan, short of stature and smooth of face, sat in the kitchen, a ratty blanket around his shoulders and lukewarm soup underneath his chin.

"Kanan?" Ezra's voice was congested and rough, but it still carried that small innocence that Kanan had missed. "W-what happened to you?" Ezra stood, his blanket falling to the ground, and searched the cupboards for a medpack. Hera had become too paranoid about injuries that she started to hide those things everywhere. At first, Kanan had thought she was overdoing it, but now, he was silently grateful.

Ezra pulled out bandage after bandage, and rubbing alcohol for Kanan's wounds, and an ice pack to tame the swelling. Hell, there was even a lollipop in there.

"Sit down." Kanan could tell Ezra was trying to sound in charge, and in a few years, he might actually manage to pull it off. But here, in this space, in this time, he was a boy. A boy with a cold who had no business being up this late.

A boy who was alive. No nightmares that haunted his dreams. No blood stench that followed him everywhere. No fear that lingered in his heart, even before the sun had set.

 _You promised me you'd keep going…_

Ezra pulled at Kanan's arm, and sat him down.

Without even thinking, Kanan placed his hand to Ezra's forehead. His temperature hadn't dropped at all.

"You should be in bed," Kanan said.

"Couldn't sleep." Ezra didn't even look up from the Medpack. He fiddled and fumbled through every last part of it, and grabbed hold of the antiseptic. He reached up to clean Kanan's blood soaked cheek. "Hold still."

"I can take care of that," Kanan said as he gently removed the bottle from Ezra's hand. "Finish your soup."

"But Kanan-"

"Please Ezra…" Kanan didn't want to see Ezra fuss over him. He wanted to see Ezra eat his meal. He wanted to see Ezra slurp his soup in that annoying way that drove everyone crazy. He wanted to see Ezra grow excited over some stupid, insignificant thing, and talk about it for half an hour. He wanted some confirmation that Ezra was still with him…even though Kanan knew, in some small form, he wasn't. "Please kid…" Kanan's voice was haggard and dry, "Just do this for me."

Ezra slowly back away, he wanted to question. But, something deep inside of him told him not to. He didn't know if it was the Force, or…just a part of himself he had yet to meet. But he grabbed his spoon, and slurped.

And Kanan's body loosened…and a small grin graced his face.

"You're still here…" he whispered. His shoulders heaved and his eyes began to bludgeon his face. Hadn't he been through enough without his body warring against itself? "Thank the Force…you're still here."

Had they done it? Had they really changed the future, and if so, how could Kanan be sure?

"Kanan?" Ezra asked. "I'll make you a deal. If you promise to get those wounds taken care of…I-I'll promise to eat this soup as quietly as I can. I know you hate it when I slurp."

Kanan shook his head, and placed the bottle down. He stood, he towered over Ezra. Something Kanan had missed. He missed Ezra's great height difference. He missed Ezra's energy, and cautious optimism. He closed his eyes, and reached out into the Force, feeling Ezra's presence. This was his Padawan. This was his Ezra….

And then, out of nowhere, Kanan's arms wrapped around Ezra's small frame. He was bloody, and he smelled of Lothal flies and cheap beer. He shook when he stood, and at any moment, he could topple onto Ezra and spill every bandage, bottle, and bowl that stood atop the kitchen table. But he didn't care.

And neither did Ezra.

"It must have been one tough mission, huh?" Ezra asked.

But Kanan didn't respond.

"Glad to be home I take it?"

And Kanan only nodded. He held on tighter, clasped his bruised hands together and squeezed. This was Ezra. Here he was. Safe and sound. He had to keep reminding himself…and he would. He'd never stop. _Ezra is safe. Everyone is safe. The future has been changed. I'm living proof. We're still here._

"Kanan," Ezra whispered, "You're shaking."

Kanan filled his aching lungs with air. "Yeah. I know."

Ezra coughed, but he didn't move. He sneezed, but he never flinched. Kanan needed something, but he wasn't sure what. He could ask…but he was almost too afraid to. Perhaps it was the Force, or maybe something more substantial, but he needed to ease some grand ache that Kanan had carried with him. It pained the both of them. "You're a great guy Kanan. You're the best Master I could ask for. You're kind, and patient, even when I know I'm being difficult." Ezra stammered, trying to find the right words to say. Was any of this getting through? Did any of it even make sense? Karabast, it barely made sense to him! "Just…just keep going okay?"

 _Just keep moving…_

"And," Ezra continued, "Promise me you won't stop. And I'll promise you to do everything I can to be the Jedi you see in me…okay?"

 _You promised me you'd keep going…_

"Alright kid." Kanan's grip loosened, just a little, "Anything for you."

"Well," Ezra said as he gently pushed away, "You look like you could use a little dinner." Ezra stood, and brought over a second bowl of soup and placed it in front of Kanan. It was hardly warm, and must have been sitting out for hours. "Just about everyone onboard was making me soup," Ezra said in between sniffles, "There was so much of it, and I hardly know what to do with it all." Ezra smiled and returned to his seat. "Now we can slurp together, right?"

Kanan smiled, and pulled his bowl closer. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

"You know, when Hera sees you, she's gonna go berserk. You look like you were used for target practice." Ezra took another big slurp of his soup.

Kanan smiled. Ezra was still here, and Kanan knew that once his cold was all gone, he'd do everything he could to get out of Jedi practice. He'd try, and fail, to flirt with Sabine. He'd pull stupid pranks on Zeb with Chopper. He'd beg Hera to teach him how to fly the Ghost, and she'd refuse with a stern look. And then, he'd pass by Kanan's room, his chest heaved and his hair a mess. Tomorrow belonged to him. It belonged to all of them, malleable and ever-changing. Wide and empty, as open as the sky before sunset.


End file.
